Afraid of What?
by bemabound
Summary: Second attempt to try and get formatting correct.


As Ty closes the lid of the laptop Amy says "right after that I pushed him away and told him that this isn't going to happen we are just friends and I thought he got it but like I said Ahmed only hears what he wants to hear."

Ty turns to Amy she sees the hurt and pain in his eyes, "Well I guess I do to Amy".

"What does that mean?"

"Right after that run in with Ahmed last night I said I don't know what to say to you right now remember that Amy" …...she nods her head yes "well I do now" Ty states as he takes a deep breath. "In the course of what I need to say I will ask you a few questions and Amy for the sake of us and I emphasize us Amy I want honest answers. Are you good with that?"

"Yes" Amy replies.

" At the dinner table your first night back Lou asked you about the diamond necklace and you said it was a gift from the team but clearly in this video Amy there is only you and Ahmed sitting on the couch and no one else so when did you find out that it was from Ahmed?"

"Yesterday" she told him.

"You were wearing a beautiful gown at that party were there many other parties?" Ty asks as he had suspected there were more.

"Yes there were and if you will give me a chance I'll explain the dress."

"Okay Amy I like to hear this."

"We had only been in Europe for a couple of weeks when Ahmed came to me asking if I had a formal dress because the team was invited to a big banquet and as head trainer I needed to go. Of course I had nothing like that to wear and Ahmed sent me to a dress maker in Paris who took all my measurement including my shoe size and made my formal dresses for me and yes Ty I did say dresses. Ty I was representing the Princes Royal team I couldn't very well go in jeans. For all social, formal and dinner events he had a dress made for me. I never wore the same dress twice." Amy starts to hesitate then decides to continue " he had over 40 made and I left them at his villa."

Ty is trying his utmost to control his feelings he swallows hard and asks " what about the side trips you never mentioned them in the few talks or emails we had did the team go on them?"

"No it was Ahmed and myself but Ty they were like business trips we would go to look at horses for sale then he would take me around and show me the sites. They only lasted for the first 2 months and we never went on another trip because Ahmed had gotten mad at me for trying to help someone with their horse. He had gotten mad at me a few times because of that."

"Is there anything else I should know about the tour Amy and I do mean anything that may come out at a later time and upset me as much as I am now?" Ty is looking her straight in the eye as he asks.

"The only thing is you remember Nick Harwell don't you ? Well I saw him at one of the auction Ahmed took me too. Nick was interested in this Dutch Warm Blood who won't let people near him unless sedated. I asked Nick if I bought and fixed him would you buy him from me and of course he said yes. I said okay but me selling him to you must be just between us and he agreed. I knew Ahmed wouldn't let me help Nick and since Ahmed was upset with me for not going on anymore trips with him I thought what the heck. I only had one full day a week and maybe two hours a day to work on him but I fixed him. When Ahmed was out of town at a meeting I called Nick to come and pick up Midnight and he was very pleased. Of course when Ahmed came back and found out that I sold Midnight to Nick and not to him he didn't talk to me except to bark out orders for weeks. Honestly Ty it was only the last couple of weeks of the tour that Ahmed seem to forgive me and became nicer than ever and now I know why."

"So is the kiss at the party the only time that happened and is that why you so easily turn your head when I tried to kiss you in the loft?"Ty asks.

"It was the only time Ahmed crossed the line and yes to the second part of your question...I was ….I don't know Ty... I was afraid."

"Afraid of what Amy being honest with me" Ty's voice goes up a few octaves. " I don't feel you have been honest with me for a long time. Every since you came back things have been different. You've have changed Amy."

"How have I changed?

"You told me once right after that bear incidence that deadlines, money or reputation were not important to your Mom and that they weren't to you either . What happened to that girl? Amy I think we need a break."

"No Ty please."

"Look Amy I'm going to be honest with you I did not want you to go on that tour but because of a promise I made to myself the night of your Dark Horse addition and that is I would never hold you back from what you needed to do and I do believe I have kept that promise. You remember talking about that? Well from what you just told me Ahmed may have been able to buy you anything you wanted but he only wanted you for himself and wouldn't let you help others with their horses would he? And do you remember when I picked you up at Victor Whitetails years back when you were having trouble with Spartan."

"Yes you told me it was me and not Spartan. That I was jerking the reins and leaning back in the saddle and you were right Ty"

"The way I see it Amy this whole Ahmed thing is very much like that. There is something you are not seeing and you need to find out what that is within your own self."

That truth hits Amy hard. She had been so deceived by Ahmed's charm and her own selfishness that what Ty just told her caused her to doubt her self ...something that Victor told her came to mind like a light switch being turned on...when we stand in the center of our lives we have balance and we can connect with others... even horses" "Ty I want" Amy starts to say when Ty puts his hand up for her to stop.

"Amy I have things to work out in my own mind about all this …...since you have been back I've had to deal with you not wanting to kiss me,Ahmed giving you a horse , you getting mad at me for not staying in touch with the Realtor on the ranch we wanted, me wanting to get a new truck for us and you refusing that idea, to you thinking its okay for Ahmed to give you a $50,000.00 truck ,to him telling you that he loves you at some horse action let alone he asked to come back on tour with him, Amy that is a lot to take in."

"We never made it to the auction Ty...Amy pauses and looks up at Ty and continues... …...remember that big mansion out on Rt. 42 that we joked about having to furnish because it was so big ?"

"He took you there Amy why would he do that?"

"He said he was looking for a place to put down roots here and wanted my opinion and when we were standing in the garden that is when he told me that the necklace was from him and that he loved me. I immediately told him you are the one I love and that we could only be friends and nothing more and he brought me home where I again that him I have what I want and that is you."

"Then answer me this Amy hours later that same day at the dinner table why were you still wearing that damn necklace and humiliating me in front of the only real family I have ever known?" Ty leans in and kisses Amy on the forehead. "Amy I love you I really do but you and I have things to think over and decision to make about what we want. We will never be able to live a productive life together if we aren't honest and upfront with each other. I believe it is stated somewhere that love cast out fear." With that said Ty turns and heads out to his truck leaving the love of his life to think and ponder.

Amy follows Ty out of the barn and watches the man she always loved drive off without a tear falling from her eyes. Shes not hurt by what Ty has said to her because she knows he was right . "Quite the mind and open your heart...the answers are within yourself...not out in the world ….but in your own heart ." Victor was right …... now I just have to find those answers, Amy thinks to herself.


End file.
